User talk:Jaf
User page Hi. I don't mean to sound forward, but would you consider creating a user page? James Cody and LordJuss's user pages have been on the unwritten topics page for months. It really irritates me. Plus it lets people know more about you. Thanks! Tough Little Ship 22:27, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I would prefer a way be found to remove user pages from the unwritten topics page. Having them in the list bothers me also, however, I would rather not make a user page. I do not wish to be difficult, so if they cannot be removed I will make a page. Keep me posted. Jaf 22:31, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Thanks, I hope I didn't sound too forward. Tough Little Ship 22:41, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***Would it be acceptable to you, Jaf, if we made User:Jaf a redirect to this talk page? This would remove it from the list. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:23, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Bush discussion Hey Jaf, I'm sorry that seemed like a comment towards you -- I gotta say i was just trying to affirm that MA doesn't "make-up" information, and suggest a mode of action -- further research. i didn't mean it to be derogatory, and i don't intend to continue dominating the discussion, either, so that some of the other points start being heard (and i'm a little disappointed how it changed the tone of the talk page when TOSrules added the voting section -- i'd have preferred to wait until it was discussed more). but i think we've both said our piece. Maybe we should create a timestream list/reference anyway, to place a solid template for how we need to not include any real-life data not derived from the timestream footage -- and look at the cases point by point. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ** Hey Mike I understand your feelings on the Vote, but I think everyone was pretty much set on what they thought of the issue. --TOSrules 07:34, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *You see the benefits? The main thing I am thinking of is holding off future troubles, this kind of thing takes a lot of editing time from a lot of users, plus people don't come here to get heated up. On another note you insulted me, side stepping it does not undo it, you have to suck it up and accept responsibility when you do wrong, it's what separates the men from the boys. You are a great editor and your work is superb, but you have a gift making talk pages get sparky and you should work on that. The natural response when someone points out a fault is defensive, avoid this. None of us are without fault, I hope mine are so small. Jaf 04:00, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf *I'm not sure how you want me to take more responsibility except by stepping back and letting the discussion continue, and working with you to finish it -- i've no problem with you or your work and wouldn't mind accepting your input on the course of timestream articles -- i hope you don't think that by emphasizing that more research was needed, and that I wasnt "making things up", it dosn't mean i'm not accepting your input. You were a valuable part of the few users that have commented since i subsectioned the continued comments. I hope you don't see this as side-stepping. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:20, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I was refering to insulting me, not the debate. Jaf 12:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf hey Jaf, I know how you feel losing that debate. I am glad I won in this case, but if it makes you feel any better, I've lost a few debates, my first being Talk:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier and Talk:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Back then I didn't even know how do a sig, you can see I made the custom using my own time zone hehe. I know you are not that new, but I just thought I'd try to make peace, I think everyone here has lost a debate. Although with Talk: James T. Kirk I do not believe anyone really won. --TOSrules 07:34, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *My friend, i'm not heated. I came into that debate only because I thought I had a solution on how to end it, however my suggestion had the unexpected result of causing a fuss. Jaf 12:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** Never said you were heated, it is just that the community went against you so I thought I would post something to let you know I respect your opinion. --TOSrules 20:01, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Thank you. Jaf 00:35, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Reptiles and eels Thanks for the nice words about my work, it's been fun collecting all the animal stuff. Concerning eel: I just put two eel-like creatures on the fish page, I'll just copy that stuff and put in on the eel disambiguation page. And lizards: I just remembered, that Alexander Rozhenko steals a small model of a lizard in "New Ground". I don't have the DVD box here, so I can't make screenshots at the moment, but I will add some text about that lizard. There's also Janeway's spirit guide who looks like a lizard, I will add that one as well. --Jörg 00:08, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, I didn't find other references to crocodiles (but I found another alligator in The Squire of Gothos. It seems as if all three alligators are alligators. But I created a new page for goats including Earth, Organian and Torothan goats. :-) I'll work a little more on that tomorrow. --Jörg 01:36, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Discussion format Hi Jaf, just a small reminder regarding the format of discussions: When adding a new reply, please add it to the bottom of the discussion. For each of your replies in one discussion, please use the same indentation (number of ":"). See . Thanks, Cid Highwind *Ah, yes, that's np. I usually just check the dates that people post to make order in my head, but I can see how most people wouldn't think that way. Jaf 21:08, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Borg drone I just added the pic, looks good! :-) --Jörg 13:37, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Ferengi FA Nomination Because you participated in the peer review for the Ferengi article I'd like to ask that you vote on its current nomination. Whichever way you vote I think it's an important last step to the review process and will help ensure that more detailed articles get their due in the peer review and nominations. Thanks. Logan 5 19:12, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Dude Where's my car? NerdierThanThou 21:55, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) episodes with many background aliens I'm just re-checking the relevant episodes, as you suggested. The only other aliens I could find in Menage a Troi were Klingons and Vulcans, I added them to the list. Right now, I'm working on Tsunkatse. There, we've also got the Voth and Swarm species. There are also many known alien species without proper names, but were we know a member of the species, at least (Yost's species, Torat's species). Then, there's also the aliens that killed Ahni Jetal. Finally, there's some completely unnamed DS9 background aliens like the Aliens with large, triangular head, the Aliens with long faces or the tailheads. But how to add those aliens to the list? I'll work on the Dead Stop aliens in a few minutes. --Jörg 23:57, 25 January 2006 (UTC) **sounds good! will you take care of the Tsunkatse aliens? I also have no idea how to link to the subheadings. In the meantime, I also found a member of the Repto-humanoids in the training room of the Tsunkatse vessel, so they can also be added to the participating species, and there are also many representatives of Penk's species aka the Norcadians in the audience. The alien in the background when Valerie Archer and Chakotay meet for the first time in the cafe is a Peliar Zel native. There's also a Vulcan and a Ferengi in the cafe and the unnamed alien barkeeper. I'll check Dead Stop now. --Jörg 00:21, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ***And I added the Axanar, Kreetassans and, again, the Peliar Zel natives to the list. The first time, a Peliar Zel native was seen in a Starfleet uniform was in The First Duty, where a cadet from Peliar Zel is sitting in the audience during Wesley's trial, and can also been spotted walking on the grounds of Starfleet Academy, wearing a red uniform. This Peliar Zel native, like the one in In the Flesh doesn't wear the elaborate hat and has black, long hair, worn in a bun. ----Jörg 00:42, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Your presence is requested We're having an important meeting on policy right now. Please get on IRC (the "Chat" link in the navigation bar) as soon as you get a chance. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:45, 26 January 2006 (UTC) *...I hope you posted this before I joined the channel... heh Jaf 01:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC)Jaf XXX's species Hi Jaf! I'm about to add many many XXX's species entries to the Unnamed humanoids list, before doing that, I'd like your opinion: Do you think, I should add entries like Bahrat's species, as we've only seen one member of the species in all of Star Trek (as far as I can tell), or should I only add species with more than one member depicted on screen? --Jörg 22:47, 26 January 2006 (UTC)